


Hunger

by starry_eyes



Series: Aphrodisia [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blowjobs, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, M/M, throat-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyes/pseuds/starry_eyes
Summary: 'clown throatfuck x reader'You're well-acquainted with the Clown. You're beginning to need less and less convincing.





	Hunger

The air around you is intoxicating, bringing you to your knees.

He’s watching you with a gleam in his eyes from across the churchyard; he knows you’ll come crawling to him soon enough.

And you do.

“Someone’s eager,” he remarks smugly, but you don’t bother with a response. In your desperate haze, all you can do is kneel at his feet and frantically unfasten his trousers. He’s already hard in anticipation and huffs a short breath when he feels your mouth against the bulge in his underwear. He’s feeling more patient than usual today, so he lets you rub your cheeks against his clothed cock, admiring the feeling of it in an almost reverent manner. A hand placed on top of your head reminds you that he can’t wait forever.

 

You carefully pull down his underwear and slurp a long stripe on the underside of his cock, making his grip on you tighten. You’re well aware of what the Killer is capable of, but in your stupor you can’t find it in you to care. You press open-mouthed kisses to the weeping slit as he shifts above you and struggles to keep himself from overpowering you entirely; you’d come to him - dubiously - voluntarily. That was a start.

“‘S good. Mhmm…” he coos in encouragement.

You look up at him blearily and give him a lopsided smile as you lave your tongue and lips over his member. His fingers flex and curl in your locks of hair reflexively; you can tell he’s struggling not to force your head down. To let you take it at your own pace. But it’s against his nature and role as a Killer.

His hips jolt and you gag, his fat cock hitting the back of your throat and making you drool down your chin.

“Aw, sweetheart. Too much for you t’handle?”

His mocking tone gives you the determination to properly take his cock into your mouth and bob your head up and down his length messily. He groans in earnest at this. You find yourself clinging to his thighs, digging your nails in as he loses his resolve and roughly thrusts into your hot mouth, your throat spasming around his length. Your eyes water and tears drip down your cheeks; the Clown leers at you, though he’s so focused on fucking your throat that he can’t find it in him to speak.

 

It doesn’t take long for him to fall out of the rhythm he has set as he chases his own pleasure faster and faster. You’re not even bothered - if you bat your eyelashes enough, maybe once he’s caught his breath, he’ll return the favour.

His cock throbs and one last thrust has him cumming deep down your throat, forcing you to swallow it unless you want to snort it back up through your nose. He pulls your face closer until your nose is nestled in his thick pubes and you squirm and struggle. Once he’s satisfied, he pushes you away, leaving you lying on the floor like a discarded toy.

He grins at you like the cat who got the cream whilst he tucks his soft cock away and rebuttons his fly.

“Nice job, kid. You’re a natural.”

**Author's Note:**

> man it's been so long since i've written anything !!! i'm so sorry y'all, i've been in a real rut with everything. hopefully i start churning stuff out on a more regular basis, lol  
> tierthree.tumblr.com


End file.
